Vesperia Skit Theater: Alexander M Edition
by Alexander M
Summary: Humor,drama,serious moments? The random adventures revolving around the unique members of Brave Vesperia. Long story short. A Skit Fanfic Theater.Dull Summary, OOC-ness will occur. Still up and willing for any requests. Read Profile
1. Wondering if it's your fault

The Skit Key Map

Yuri/ Normal

Estelle/_ Italic_

Karol/** Bold**

Judith/ _Underlined and Italic_

Rita/_** Bold and Italic**_

Raven/ Underlined

Repede/ _Bold Underlined, and Italic_

_-Hanks Italic-_

_

* * *

_(Author's Note; 'I don't know how people read Fanfic-Skits, yet I believe it would help if you took the time to Copy-Pasta to another Text Document, position you main Web Browser (from where your reading the Skit-Fanfic from) so that the Skit Key-Map is right next to the Skit Fanfic. But if your not like me and you can read Skit Fanfic's just fine then go right ahead...just an thought.')

* * *

Skit # 1

"Wondering if it's all your fault...."

Conduction's to activate:

Have Raven stand at the entrance of the 'Don's Chambers' in Dahngrest for an short period and then walk around out side the field with out encountering any monsters.

* * *

"Ya know...I was pondering'..."

-tsk- "Anything that your 'Pondering' ' is probably something we already know and don't need to know for again for the millionth time.."

**-Chuckles-**

"Well...any of you guys ever get the feeling that...well...where being watched, someone starring at us at all times."

_-Gasps-_

_"O' RLY now?..watched you say..?"_

_**"How utterly ridiculous! Just...just don't open that mouth of yours for the rest of your life old man!!**_

"Yesh...you might as well tell him to stop breathing.."

**-Shakes inching towards Estelle as she begins to shake was well- "Wha--watched?...."**

"No need to get all worked up..he's going into one of his 'Senile Old Man' Stages..what ever they are...Hanks has an few of them himself now and then.."

(*-Meanwhile miles away in the Lower Quarter..-*)

_-AAHH---CHOOO!-_

_-"I can't be catching an cold in this nice warm weather....can I?"-_

(*-Back to Brave-Vesperia-*)

"Aww..com 'on now at lest let me finish..this could be some crucial information to our survival."

**"So..w-who is this...person?.."**

_"Maybe he's just an shy fan of Brave-Vesperia? We are well known all over the world after all."_

"Well they work together yet acting in two separate groups."

_"a..An organization?..."_

"Hmm..yea...one could say that.."

-Sighs deeply- "Get to the point Old Man...whatever the hell that is...."

**-Winefull Groan-**

"The one group likes to hide in the darkness, the shadows if you will. The other group travels in pairs and at times there's even threes."

(*-Estelle & Karol fear and confusion written on there faces.-*)

(*-Yuri & Rita annoyance and boredom expressed on there faces.-*)

(*-Judith expresses an mischievously sly interest.-*)

(*-Repede Is not in the skit any more for he had already had left uninterested in the Old Man's speech.-*)

(*-Raven Continues on with much more enthusiasm-*)

"Yep, both of the groups are in possession of these devices controlling our every single move."

".........Are you done? Some of us like moving on with our lives and not listening to senile retardedness."

(*-Not paying attention or hearing the young dashing raven haired warrior, voice becomes an tad bit more mysteriously evil-*)

"Not only devices but they have the power to make the our whole entire world pitch black dark.."

(-*Estelle & Karol shaking nervously-*)

**" P-pitch black dark?....."**

_" P-pitch black dark?....."_

_"Ohh?..Then what?"_

(-*Yuri scoffed not comprehending whether or not Judith was interested in the Old Man's tale...or this..'Organization'*-)

(-*Rita on the other hand was nothing more that an tea-kettle of emotions about to explode.*-)

"There are even times when the groups equipment go out of there control, and then..."

**"..t-Then what?...."**

"..THE RED RING OF DOOM APPEARS AND CONSUMES YOUR SOUL!!!"

(-*Karol screams in the manner of an six year old girl threatening to bust out his lungs as well as the ear-drums of those around the poor scared little boy yet is quickly hugged and consoled by Estelle*-)

**_"ENOUGH!!!"_**

(-*Rita with an fierce grunt from her lungs punches Raven down to the ground forcing him to lay sideways.*-)

(*-Yuri speaks in an sarcastic tone-*)

"Great Rita.....now he's lost the only remaining brain-cells he's just going to come up with more ridiculous nonsense."

_**"...Oh great.. that means over our journey..all those times...I....I...."**_

"The more you beat Raven down the more an more ridiculous he gets."

**_"Wha...what have I done..I...I'm responsible for creating an blithering idiot!...DAMNIT!!"_**

(-*Raven weary half awake in an daze*-)

"...huh...oh no...it's happening...everything's all dark....we--where being switched off! OHGUD help us!!!"

_**"...grrRR SHUTUP!!!!"**_

(*-Begins to kick Raven rapidly in the back of his head-*)

"Wh-at? Now there replacing Terca Lumireis with another planet? Consealing our world within an force shield from oxygen?! OHNOESSS! it like in the nightmares.....I never thought that this would happen..!"

"Rita...stop..don't you realize that he's just getting worst because of you?..."

(*-Rita shocked then Frustrated-*)

_**"..f--Fine.......I'll just kick you in the ribs then!! HAH!!"**_

(*-Proceeds onto violently kicking Raven in his side with her arms crossed even grinding her heel into the poor old Raven's crushed rib bones smirking proudly with an mischievously look in her eyes.-*)

_**-Hump-"I'm an genius."**_

(*-Estelle looks in a bit of shock of horror her voice almost an whisper but just loud enough so that Karol next to her could hear-*)

_"a..an violent one at that.."_

**"An violent genius?...aren't people like that called...**

(*-Interrupting bluntly in an sweet manner-*)

_"An Sadist? Yeps."_

(*-Rita looks up slightly distracted looks up toward Estelle's direction, once from kicking Raven's side to now smashing her heel into his soft skin highly threatening to crush his bones-*)

**_"Huh..did you say something Estelle?"_**

(-*Raven slowly begins to awaking standing up with impaired eyesight from being kicked in the face*-)

"...huh...gray?...OH! that means that there defenses are down and there on there Lunch-Break!

(*-Raven raises his hand to the sky triumphantly with an cheesy proud grin on his face -*)

(*-Rita looks to the sky blankly in annoyance-*)

"..See told ya..."

"Now is the time to strike! BRAVE-VESPERIA! assemble!"

_**"CRAP!!"**_

(*-Knees Raven in the face bluntly in between his eyes and nose knocking him in conscious for the second time-*)

(*-Yuri scrolls over next to Rita pulling her away form Raven before she can damage him anymore.-*)

"Rita..you need to take an chill-pill once in an while."

(*-Shakes violently attempting to be free from Yuri's strong yet light grip-*)

_**"..g-Get OFF OF ME..!!"**_

"Nope."

_**"Grrrr...."**_

"Now when the Old Man wakes up who knows what he'll say next.."

"Perhaps....there making an snack even........bathroom-break time.."

_**".........."**_

_**--  
**_

~End

* * *

I know that there all Video-Game Pixels and all but I always wondered what would happen if one of the members of Brave-Vesperia became suspicious of people starring at them constantly twenty four seven. I mean how many times have you just stared at Judith in her 'Sultry-Tempest' com'on.... I know I'm not the only one...right?........RIGHT?!

WELL perverted antics aside I'm sure you might of figured out the 'Organization' to be...well fans of Vesperia. I sure that there's two different types of gamers; those who prefer to play by there lonesome in the day-time as well as night.

Then you have those who enjoy playing a Tales game within the company of firends an even family at times.

I've never actually played an Tales RPG with another person before, yet in my view-point I can image in to be annoying at the same time fun, especially if there on the same level of RPG's just as you are.

If you own an Xbox-360 then I'm sure you know what the context of what Raven was referring to with all the normal functions of an Xbox-360 darkness and gray and all that. The 'replacement of Terca Lumireis with another planet?' I was referring to is the removal of Disks when one wants to play another game on there 360 and placing the Vesperia Disk in an case.

So..take the time to tell me what you think, negative and positive constructive criticism is appreciated; dose it suck, is it great, leave this in, take that out, that sort thing.

Believe it or not I want requests, for I do have an few ideas up my cranium yet it helps to have an request for it would motivate me, and it would be wonderful to here what other people like and also fun. (If your interested Read my Profile Page info under '**~Tales of ClusterFic'**

I'm not trying to take the spotlight from Dragon's Shadow's 'Skit Player V2', frostneko's 'Extra Skit Theather' or Proponent of EVO 's 'And yet more skits' I just want to give an crack at making my own Skit Fanfic. I realized that it's time consuming fun.

Gosh...sorry for the description along with the explanation being so long...its just that I'm new to posting Fanfic's in general I'll make them shorter in the future...till then all of you have awesome Summers.

Again send requests, I'll do whatever.

~Alexander M.

* * *


	2. Team Ristelle

The Skit Key Map

Yuri/ Normal

Estellise/ _Italic_

Karol/ **Bold**

Judith/ _Underlined and Italic_

Rita/ _**Bold and Italic**_

Raven/ Underlined

Repede/ **Bold Underlined, and Italic**

"Team Ristelle"

Conduction's to activate:

Win at Six battles with either Estellise or Rita being the victor.

{Yuri, Karol, Rita and Estellise where the present party of these Six encounters.}

"YEAH BABY! WE RULE!"

"What are you hyped-up about? You didn't even do anything."

**"Where where you anyways?.."**

( - Ignoring Karol's question -)

"Hey quit pickin' on ol' Raven I wasn't the only one not participating in the fights ya know.."

( - _**Wines disapprovingly with an growl**_ - )

"_You'd be tired as well, running around in heels all the time."_

"Hey, I got these tight thick heavy boots that aren't exactly easy to take off as they may look ya know?"

( - Wanting to move along ahead to the destination, voice filled with stoic uninterest, mixed with an dash of pure annoyance. - )

"Yea!Yea! hoary for Team Ristelle. Can we move on now? I don't want to have to sleep out in an ten--"

_**"SAY IT AGAIN!!!"**_

( - _**Interrupting Yuri's speech bumping into him**_ - )

"Whoooah! easy tiger!.."

"_**t--That word......"**_

( - _**Growling in frustration like that of an volcano rumbling in which Rita erupts when a single word is uttered**_ - )

"...Ristelle?..."

( - Rams into Yuri's Frame punching him halfway across the screen - )

"Ow-heey! what was that for?"

_**"Stop being lazy and say our names separately damnit! Where two different individual people!!"**_

"Yea....but did you have ta hit me? I mean your always together so I thought--"

_**"I HATE THAT WORD!"**_

"Don't be so serious Rita hun, the two of you flow in battle like cookies and milk, bread n' butter, a hammer to a nail, eggs in a frying pan, the wind beneath each others wings, the--"

( - A rumbling sound of that of an explosion could be heard following with the almost frightening terrifying hollers of an certain old man. - )

"SHUT UP MORON! WHO ASKED YOU!!"

( - **Walks in merly chuckling.** -)

**"You know Rita, Raven and Yuri make an point, I mean....heck you two even sleep together of all things."**

( - Karol's frame tilts sideways as Rita shoves into Karol punching him in shock and frustration - )

**"Owwie!.......w-Wha did I say....?"**

_**"HOW DID YO-------HAVING NIGHTMARES IS PRACTICALLY NORMAL!! YOU GOT IT!!! ESTELLE TOLD Me--"**_

( - Cutting her voice off before finishing her sentence, an blushed flustered expression is slapped upon her face huffing out an sigh that sounded much more like that of an growl - )

"Karol.....you _really_ don't know much about females do you?"

( - _Slyly smiles _- )

_"Oh leave the poor boy alone, I'm sure there are many things about the opposite Sex he doesnt know about."_

( - _Scoots over to Karol's sideways frame_ - )

_"If you want I could teach you all that you need to know so that you can live happily ever after with Nan? How dose that sound?"_

**"I--I don't understand what it was that I..."**

"I have an good hunch that Karol's been spending an bit too much time with an certain elderly old fart.."

( - Gives an agitated glare at Raven - )

( - _**Annoyed yet still embarrassed looks the other direction with her arms crossed in front of her chest noticing Estellise with an red tomato painted face as Rita could do nothing more than look at her feet in even added on embarrassment with Estellise doing the same**_ - )

( - _Only showing an expression of pure lust and seduccion in an kind sweet manner, thought it's true meaning unknown_ - )

( - **Dazed expression scribbled upon his small big face, confused as to what it was that he did or didn't do, or said or should have not have said** - )

"h-Hey I'm innocent I swear.."

( - Shifts over to Judith - )

"Judith my sweet sweet love of my life, ya have faith in the old man...dontcha?"

_"Hmm...I wonder.."_

(- An punch followed by an collapsing thudding sound could be heard as Raven's frame landed next to Karol only his was upside down - )

_**-HUMPH- "Two fools in an pod..."**_

_**_______________________________**_


	3. Disappointing Alone Time

The Skit Key Map

- Estellise/ _Italic_

- Rita/ _**Bold and Italic**_

"Disappointing Alone Time"

Available when everyone's stats is K.O. excepted for Rita and Estellise, victored successfully in four battles and walked an total of five feet in the field.

"_**Uhmm--Estellise could I ask you something?"**_

( - _Replies voice bright filled with happiness slowly dwindled fading depressing_ - )

"_Yes? Rita..you..can.......ask me anything."_

( - _A light blush appears around her cheeks with an semi sad look in her eyes_ - )

"_**Yesh. Talk about mood swings.."**_

( - _Goes silent not knowing what to say_ - )

"_**Well..uhmm.. I was wondering…I just wanted to say...."**_

( - _**looking into Estellise eyes gives Rita an awkward feeling that she can explain in her stomach **_- )

"_I'm sorry Rita, those last battles wore me out. You wished to ask something form me?"_

_**"Gha. n-Never mind it's nothing."**_

( - _Going silent in her own way, shifting slowly to the left light red cheeks with the same awkward feeling's magnitude deepening_ - )

_"....Estellise.."_

~______________~_____________~

~______________~_____________~

{Important Authors Note}

Preparing for University starting up, and I bought BlazBlue not to long ago, so that's been keeping me preoccupied. So. Sorry for the long update people.

Upon studying the rules I found that the whole 'Tales of ClusterFic' wouldn't work, and this will just be simply another Skit Theater fanfic.

I would really appreciate constructive criticism, How I'm I doing? I'm I being too detailed not enough, something missing? Or what??

Another reason for the late update was that I debating on how to go about writing this for I'm an person who just must have details. I've come across many great Fanfics only to be disappointed and an tad perplexed when I can't fully comprehend what happened. Hence the reason as to why an fight-scene in an fanfic doesn't really need to be detailed or explained thoroughly. I wince when I have to read AZURE-EDGE! No offence to anyone who write in this manner its...just not necessary.

Well I hope that you enjoyed, and I'm still taking requests if anyone's interested.


	4. Talking Crazy

The Skit Key Map

Yuri/ Normal

Estellise/ _Italic_

Karol/ **Bold**

Judith/ _Underlined and Italic_

Rita/ _**Bold and Italic**_

Raven/ Underlined

Repede/ **Bold Underlined, and Italic**

**

* * *

**Skit #4

Talking Crazy

Conditions to activate.

Weather; Night

Have Repede cook Croquettes. There is an good chance that it will fail or say that the party is full have Yuri cook Cream Stew.

Lastly sleep in a Tent and or Barrier.

* * *

"Alright! come and get it!"

( - The group enters surrounding Yuri - )

"Well then.....this is different."

_"The Cream Stew is simply delicious as always, but the Croquette's are shrumpsious."_

"_So...this is the power of using different spices in food? Such an exquisite flavor."_

**"Just please don't tell us that its made form...love, I don't like trowing up."**

_**"Foods food! It's all meant to be digested to replenish energy for nutrition RIGHT?! So who cares about spices or whats in it."**_

**"Rita, you sure can be ungrateful at times."**

(- _**Inches closer to Karol annoyed, as the poor boy widens his eyes in fear**_ - )

_**WOOF!!**_

"_**Ahhhh..."**_

"Aww..so the flamboyant mage is scared of Repede is she? How sweet."

_**"SHUT IT!! If I wasn't holding this plate of delicious food I'd..."**_

_**WOOF!WOOF!WOOF!!**_

_**"Wha!?"**_

"Disrespect the chief and you don't get fed."

_**Woof!**_

_**"w-Whats that supposed to mean?"**_

"Uhmm Rita, please try to relax and calm down. Lets enjoy this wonderful meal that Yuri has taken the time to make for us...okay?"

( - _** Growling into yet another short barking fit**_ - )

"Whoa! What in the world might be wrong with the pooch there?"

**"Is he hungry?..."**

( - _**Still continues his short barking/growling spree**_ - )

_"Aww. well if that's the case your in luck for I'm full already here you---" _

_**WOOF! ARF!!**_

_"I couldn't__ possibly take another bite__ of this food."_

"Don't take it personally, I'm sure that she didn't mean it."

( - _Perplexed in silence_ - )

"Has he even had all his shots?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course he has."

_**Woof! Woof! WOOF! Grrrrr...**_

_**"Well...I think he needs to be put down.."**_

( - _**Inches closer to Rita tilling her plate of food off her lap as it splatters on to the grassy asphalt **_- )

"Best not do that to my plate, I was starvin' the entire day."

( - _**Blushes turning her head**_ - ) _**"Well...Whatever..it wasn't all that good anyway.."**_

( - _**Glares at RIta with an look that could kill**_ - )

**"Uh, Rita, I think you said something that you shouldn't have said, maybe he's hungry for...."**

( - **Swaying away from Rita** - )

"Don't you know by now that anything that Rita says while blushing is pretty much the opposite?"

**"I never asked..?"**

_**"What are you....don't be ridiculous."**_

"The context of what your sayin' is all over the place, you allright Yuri?"

_"He could always just be tired, today was a long exhausting one."_

"Yeah you could be right, uhmm well if no one minds I'm hitting the sack early is that cool?"

_**"Aren't you like an adult? You really shouldn't have to ask our permission."**_

_**WOOF!**_

"Yea, sweet dreams kiddo."

**"See ya in morning, thanks again for the food."**

_Not only eating, but sleeping is as well essential for replenish energy, so sleep well Yuri. _

_"Have a sweet slumber my beautiful sleeping beauty."_

( - _Her voice was so low that even though that Estellise was right next to her she didn't hear. With Yuri hearing every word that was spoken out of the Krityian's mouth he couldn't help but chuckle as he began to walk off for his tent_ - )

"Well theres plenty for everyone to get thirds, thanks everyone hope you enjoy the meal."

"What a shame.."

_**"What is......you!?"**_

"Ha Ha very funny. I'm I the only one that noticed that Yuri didn't seemed to be takin' any credit on the grand meal that he made?"

**"I knew he was acting weird....But why?"**

_**-Humph- "Well Estelle, what you do think?"**_

"_Uhmmm..did anyone get the impression that Yuri was....well.....speaking and could understand Repede?"_

( - The group snorting out chuckles and short small laughter from the princess's statement - )

_"Looks like the princess's mind is getting fuzzed up as well perhaps you should join Yuri and keep him company..Hmmm?"_ ( - _Wink_ - )

( - _Blushes_ - ) "_My mind is not fuzzed up! Thank you!...__I just have to know__...is he really.."_

_

* * *

_

{Authors Note}

I did my best to ease up on all of the detail and whatnot, just as "frostneko" mentioned in her reviews.(Thank you again)

Yet I don't know what it is but when I go to write something I must write out descriptions as well as transactions. I try to add suspense yet it fails confusing the reader. This much I've learned form "Tips"

Regardless, I hope that you enjoyed even more so "starfoxluver" for which he requested something between the lines of Yuri understanding Repede's speech...or barks if you will. I hope that you will find this to be satisfactory.

There is a good chance that I may create a short story based off of this as well.

I know that it really shouldn't be...but creating a Skit Fanatic is really complicated for me. A coach tells me to give it 100%, a minute later he bites my head of telling me to give it 29%. The coach dose this over every minute that passes, that's honestly how this whole skit creation thing feels to me.

In the end its challenging and fun. One could say that this is an learning experience.

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated, and I hope that you've enjoyed.

P.s.s. To the readers of "Vesperia Skit Theater: Alexander M. Edition" if the Vesperia characters seem to be OOC that because I haven't played Vesperia in such a long time.(and I f***ing need to!) "Star Ocean:The Last Hope" has been eatting up my time lately for I'm at the final boss and just need to Level up a tad bit more. I'll do my best to dim down on these "Author Notes" for there more like of that of letters than "Notes."

Well again, I hope that you enjoyed.

This is an P.s for "Tips" He or she may or may not be reading this but I'm going to go out on an whim and thank "Tips" once again, If your not "Tips" then you can just stop reading and move on with your life.

* * *

Dear Tips,

I really want to personally thank you for your long Review on 'Wavering Emotions" it was so helpful, I learned allot form you and I will keep in mind for the next Chapter.

Upon reading your review I'll even go as far as printing out along with my story to better decipher and study your knowledge, perspective and options on my story thus far.

Not sure as to if your job on is to simply review stories, giving out..'Tips' such as your user name imply or if you have stories of your own, but it would be nice if you could review more of my work for I have so much to learn, and I'm willing to learn it all.

Thank You again.


	5. Gullible?

The Skit Key Map

Yuri/ Normal

Estellise/ _Italic_

Karol/ **Bold**

Judith/ _Underlined and Italic_

Rita/ _**Bold and Italic**_

Raven/ Underlined

Repede/ **Bold Underlined, and Italic**

Skit #5

"Gulliable?"

Condictions: Must view "Team Ristelle" Skit, and walk for a distance of two feet.

Note: Encounters of any kind do not effect this Skit.

"Uhg!.."

_"Is someone still in pain?"_

_**"grrr..just leave him! He's most likely faking it!"**_

"Hey old man, shouldn't you of all pepole be used to pain by now?.."

**"Hahaha, yeah especially from all of the abuse form Rita."**

_**(-*SMACK*-)**_

**"Ow! w-What did I do! I'm not Raven!"**

_**"Well your still annoying as him!"**_

(-* Stares up at Judith*-) "Stars....pretty, sexy, gorgeous ones..(-*Long Yawn*-) time for nappy poo...."

_(-*Hands behind her back, leaning over the passed out elderly old man*-) "Aww, it would seem that I don't know my own strength..hehe."_

_(-* Frame scrolls form the left.*-) "w-What happened! Raven are you alright? Should I heal you?.."_

_**"HE'S FINE! This is just one of his tricks! Making a lame pathetic excuse just so he can sleep! I SHOULD ROAST HIM NOW!!"**_

_"Rita..."_

_**"Estelle your way too gullible! I can see right though his dumb heist!"**_

"...Lets just leave him. If 'Raven The Great' is notorious as he's always boasting about then he should be just fine."

_**(-* Scrolls over to Raven lifting his hind leg over his face*-) **_

**"Eww your not going to......."**

"Hahahaha Disgusting, yet brilliant idea Repede."

_**"WOOF!"**_

_(-*Lifts Raven into her arms with ease*-) "Upsy-daisy. Now that isn't very nice. Hehe hes sleeping so peacefully."_

_**"STOP THAT! Your spoiling him!"**_

_"Hmm? Hes not that heavy to me, besides this will be good excercise."_

**"Rita's right, he'll fake passing out or getting injured just so he can have him carry you."**

(-*mumbles, seemingly whispering*-) "ah...your jealous you havent thought of it kiddo..." (-* Proceeds to suck on his thumb*-)

_"The next town is only two miles form here right? So its no big deal." (-* Nonchalantly cradle's Raven's body*-)_

_**"I'd expect Estelle! But you of all people!!! j-JUST DROP HIM! AND STOP DOING THAT YOUR MAKING IT WORST DAMMIT!!"**_

_" ......................... "_

"I don't mean to sound like...well Rita, but all these set-backs are really starting to work on my nerves." (-*Scrolls off screen*-)

_**"What the hell do you mean 'Sounding like me!' Huh! (-* Dashes off screen as a yelping holler could be herd, along with erupting explosions *-) TELL ME! WHAT **__**DO**__** I SOUND LIKE!**_

(-*The group's frames scroll off screen all but Estellise's*-)

_"Is something the matter? I'm sure if you don't hurry along you'll get left behind."_

_"uhmm...Judith?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm..I'm I....gullible?"_

_"Hmmm...well I wouldn't use the word gullible.." (-* scrolls off screen huming in a sweet manner*-)_

_"j-Judith..?.. " (-*Sad pouty/depressed expression*-)_


End file.
